nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mvp333/A new start, a new storyline
Well... As I said in the blog post, we really need a fresh start. The machine has ground to a halt. We need to force shutdown and then turn this place back on... becuase we're getting Out Of Interest and Boredom Overload errors all over the screen. We need new gear, new NPCs, new names, maybe new factions, new enemies, (some) different worlds... and I'm here to help. I believe that AIIen is too. New story. Let's face it, people. We can't really use the whole Imagination vs. Maelstrom thing and not have suspicious people creeping around. We can't really use the name Nexus Force either, however we can definitely use the idea. We can't really use too bad of a ripoff, either. More subtle references, however... Anyway.. to the actual thing that I wrote: One million years ago, a battle was fought. On one side were the First Builders, empowered by their creativity and imagination. On the other side were the (bad guys), wielding the power of (Orange mineral) and fueled by the Chaos Energy that seeped through their veins. 999,999 years ago, that battle was won. The First Builders sealed the remaining (bad guys) and residual Chaos Power in with a web of (orange mineral) and pure Creativity. The web was gradually covered in rock and dust, and eventually forgotten. Novexis and formerly corrupted (evil moon) were peaceful. On both planets, builders built, divers dived, anglers fished, inventors invented, pilots flew, captains sailed, miners mined… but then one day, on (evil moon), miners encountered a huge deposit of (Orange mineral.) Knowing that it exists in small amounts in some islands on their home planet Novexis, as well as the fact that it was valuable, they mined the huge (orange mineral) deposit vigorously, despite noticing a strange reddish glow as they mined deeper into the vein. Eventually… …They hit bottom. The ancient seal was broken, and they were obliterated, along with the rest of the mine and all life in the nearby area. A great chasm opened in the moon’s surface, a malevolent red and purple light shone from the inside, shards of Chaos shot out, and the creatures that were imprisoned so long ago slowly emerged. They easily took over the rest of the unprepared (evil moon) and began to gather back the strength that they had lost over the hundreds of thousands of years, forming a plan to dominate Novexis, while the Chaos shards floated ever closer to the Minifigures’ planet… Meanwhile, Novexis was preparing for war. They built turrets and creativity cannons. They studied ancient fighting arts and created futuristic armor suits. They gathered the greatest legion of Minifigures ever formed: the Novexis Alliance. And they learned something that the (bad guys) didn’t know: Along with the chaos creatures themselves and some shards of pure Chaos, many huge shards of pure crystalline Creativity that had formed the shattered part of their prison had been released… And so, the two sides are gaining power. The battle is heating up. The Novexis Alliance is sending out the call. Are you ready, recruit? Because the place is here. The time is now. Go get 'em, newbie. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Yeah... I didn't put in the names for some things. That's where you come in. Post your ideas in the comments, within the guidelines I set. As you do, I'll put them in these sections. We can eventually have a contest maybe... Minifig Solar System Guidelines: Three words maximum. *Beta Crux (Me) *Delfina Major (GreyDolphin) Bad guys Guidelines: Two words maximum. * Evil Planet Guidelines: Mysterious is better than downright evil with this one. * Orange mineral Guidelines: One word, and preferably not with the ''-ium ending unless there's a really good reason.'' * Don't be afraid of change, especially when you can actually use the same worlds and (some of) the same NPCs. Even if directly using some of the LU words and story elements isn't downright ILLEGAL, it's still not really a good thing to do, especially now that we know for sure that we can't use LEGO Universe NPCs, enemies, etc. anyway. About the stuff in the story: EVIL MOON: Alien environment. Very dark and mostly maroon in color naturally. Rocky, bare but has some interesting natural life forms. However, all these life forms were either annihilated or transformed into minions of the shadows. Novexis: A light blue, oxygen Gas Giant planet (if that's possible!) with many rocky chunks floating in its atmosphere. They are assumed to have begun to levitate when small, crystalline snake-like creatures deep in the planet first began to have creative, inventive thoughts. They now float high in the planet's atmosphere, their bottom sides glowing with blue energy and their top sides often lush with greenery. ORANGE MINERAL: A crystal-like material full of energy that can be used as a power source. It can contain almost any substance or creature if made into a sealed container, and is extremely strong if built into anything, but is inexplicably easy to mine. BAD GUYS: Evil creatures of chaos. They will stop at nothing to destroy or infect anything created with or involving Creativity. Novexis Alliance: Our new Force of Good. It is a HUGE group of well-trained Minifigures dedicated to eradication the Chaotic Force that is threatening (Minifigure Planet). They are split into somewhere between 3 and 6 Factions. I'm thinking the Imaginate (Builders), Expeditioners (Explorers), The Shadowed (Ninja), Guardians (Knights), Blueforce (Wizards), and Futurios (Scientists). Also... INTRO CUTSCENE: You are on a space ferry back to Novexis from (evil moon). The camera suddenly shakes and turns back to the rear windows where you see a huge, glowing crack opening up in (evil moon.) Pieces of rock fly out, and one hits the ferry. Its controlled reentry quickly turns into a chaotic spiral, and it crash-lands on a small rock chunk, barely sliding to a stop on the edge of a cliff, avoiding falling down into the deep boiling cloud layer below. The camera looks back into the sky, and you see (evil moon), almost split in half by the great chasm, glowing and pulsating ominously... INTRO LEVEL: Then you get to actually see and walk your character around. After the game teaches you the controls, the ferry's pilot gives you a mission to collect Inspiration Sparks that had leaked from the ships engines, whose parts are scattered all around the island. He also gives you a mission to smash Giant Bees that keep annoying him. One of the passengers, a Novexis Force agent, says you have potential, and also gives you a modular rocket kit and a quickbuild Launchpad. You build the rocket at a Rocket Build, pull out and build your Portable Launchpad, then blast off for the larger island known as Creativity Gardens. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ LONG LIVE THE TEAM! Category:Blog posts